


Diplomacy

by Imasuky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Footfucking, Genital Piercing, Gerudo Culture, Group Sex, Group Sex - F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm from Breast Play, Orgy, Orgy - F/F, Piercings, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, gerudo, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: October 2013. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Zelda takes it upon herself to improve relations with the Gerudo.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda took a deep breath of relief as she stepped into the Gerudo palace. The air was considerably cooler within than the arid winds that were whipping up outside. Taking a moment, Zelda looked around her surroundings. The walls had clearly been hewn directly into the side of the mountain, but they were anything but rough. The stone had been polished to a nearly mirror-like finish, a fact that put Zelda a bit off when she saw her reflection. Her hair was a matted to her forehead with moisture, and there were even faint stains near her underarms. Now that she had noticed that, she became aware of a slight odor that she knew had to be coming from herself. Zelda’s face flushed slightly. Though she was very active for a princess, and took pride in being so, she still had plenty of pride as a proper woman of the court, too, and the idea of meeting with a dignitary in her current state was more than a little embarrassing.

Suddenly Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts by a feminine voice. “Princess Zelda, I have been sent to meet with you.” Zelda quickly returned to reality. She turned to face the owner of the voice. For a moment she was unsure what to say. Like any Gerudo, the woman standing before her looked quite different from any other member of Hyrule. Her face had a slightly angular quality that was rather elegant, as opposed to the rounder features of Zelda's own people. Her skin was a deep bronze, so unlike the fair skin that most Hylians had, and the blue, beautiful scaled covering of the Zora. Even the tanned Gorons looked very different despite the similarity in coloring, given that their course, thick hide was more like rock than flesh. And her exotic traits were only enhanced by the makeup she wore around her eyes that gave her a slightly predatory look. But aside from that, the thing that stood out the most was her clothing, a rather thin top that only barely covered her chest, exposing a great deal of cleavage and doing nothing to cover her midriff. And though her pants covered her lower half very well, the material was thin enough that it was nearly translucent.

“I am Aveil, second in command of my people. Lady Nabooru would have greeted you herself, but some rather important matters arose unexpectedly,” Aveil said, giving a small bow, her rather ample chest inadvertently catching Zelda’s eye as she did so.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Aveil, and I fully understand that a ruler must deal with the unexpected,” Zelda replied, regaining her senses as she gave a small curtsy. Having only recently repelled Ganondorf after the tyrant presided over a seven-year-long rule of terror, Zelda was quite sincere in her tolerance of others' need to deal with unexpected circumstances. It was still a dangerous world, even during this time of rebuilding what Ganondorf had destroyed.

Aveil stood up, smiling. “I am glad to know that. It has been quite some time since our people have had peaceful relations, and it would be a shame to start off poorly,” Aveil said. Her gaze quickly swept over Zelda, with a hint of something in her eyes that sent a small shiver through the fair-skinned princess.

“It may be a fair time before Lady Nabooru is finished with her task,” Aveil said, snapping her fingers. A pair of women wearing outfits similar to her own, with the exception that they had veils covering their lower faces, approached. “If you would like, these two will help you bathe.”

“I would love to take a chance to clean up,” Zelda said, feeling a bit of relief that she would have a chance to clean up before meeting with the Gerudo leader, even if her second had already seen her in this state. “And you needn't trouble your servants; I can bathe myself. I may be a princess, but I take care of myself.”

There was a small chuckle from not only the two servants, but from Aveil as well. “I did not mean to imply anything about your own abilities, Princess Zelda, but water is a very precious thing here. Our methods of bathing are a bit...different from what you are used to. But you understand that we must ask, with great respect, that you follow our ways in this situation and allow our servants to tend to you. Even an honored guest is not valued above our need to conserve our precious water, Princess."

"Naturally," Zelda agreed, hoping her face did not betray how stupid she felt, and hoping that they had not taken offense to her ignorance. Of course they would expect her to follow their directions on this point; she felt a complete fool for needing to have Aveil explain it to her. "I will happily submit to your needs, and am quite willing to have your servants assist me."

“That is most pleasing. I shall report to Lady Nabooru of your arrival, then, while these two assist you.” With that said, the woman left.

The two servants bowed to Zelda. “I am Vasanti, and this is my sister, Abha,” one of them said. Vasanti’s clothing was a light yellow, and Abha was dressed in green, and that seemed the only possible way to distinguish one from the other. All Gerudo were sharply similar in appearance, but Vasanti and Abha were completely identical. Perhaps they were twins, Zelda considered, although even the identical twins she had seen before had at least some tiny details of difference that life's experiences had created. Vasanti and Abha, however, truly seemed to have none.

As the sisters led Zelda through the many winding passages of the palace, Abha spoke. “I have been wondering for some time...are all Hylians so pale?” she asked. Vasanti gave her sister a sharp look.

“It's alright; I am not offended,” Zelda said to Vasanti in an assuring tone. “Not all are as pale - or fair skinned, I prefer to say - as myself. There are some, mostly those who work outside, that are quite tanned, though they don’t even begin to compare to the coloration of your people.” As she spoke, Zelda couldn’t help but feel a tiny trace of envy at the sisters' bronzed complexion. As proud as she was of her own fairness, there was a certain appeal to the darkened tone that was so prevalent amongst the Gerudo.

There was little time for any farther conversation as they reached their destination, a large room in which the floor and walls were all marble, with gems and gold inlaid in intricate patterns. There were mirrors placed perfectly to catch light from a small hole in the ceiling, and they lit up the room with a brilliant shimmer. But what stood out most due to its oddness was a table near one of the walls. On it sat a large vase and several smaller jars, and around it there was also a set of sickles. It was clear even from a distance that they were quite dull.

“Water is too valuable to waste upon cleansing. We use oils instead,” Abha said, walking over to the table. She picked up a few bottles, sniffing lightly at each before pouring a bit into the jar. “First we coat ourselves in the oil, then we use the sickles to scrape it away. It works quite well, as well as your baths of water, I would wager,” she explained as she added a few drops from two bottles at once.

“I see. In my kingdom, we take water rather for granted,” Zelda commented. She remembered having heard Gaondorf, during her capture at the end of his tyrannical reign, once speak wistfully to himself in her presence of the cool and pleasant breeze that Hylians took for granted, the comforts of which the Gerudo knew nothing. It had been a strange moment of humanity in a dark monster, and stuck out in Zelda's mind. Comfortable breezes, cool and bountiful water...what else did her kingdom casually, ignorantly possess that these people would so covet? She felt...guilty, ashamed, somehow, that her people had such richness in their world that these people did not.

The rich smell of the oils wafting to her nose broke Zelda out of her thoughts. She had noticed a faintly pleasant scent on the sisters, as well as Aveil, and the oil must have been the source.

“Perhaps, though I doubt you take your water as much for granted as the Zora," Vasanti joked. Zelda smiled, both in slight mirth and with a tiny pulse of gratified relief that Vasanti could dismiss this topic of differences in their peoples' prosperity so casually. She nodded in agreement.

“Well, as with any sort of bathing, you cannot wear your clothes. Indeed, I think our oils would be worse for your garments than your waters,” Abha said, taking one last sniff of the concoction to be sure that it was just right.

Zelda blushed faintly as the sisters each wordlessly approached her from either side, taking her gloves and easily sliding them off. Vasanti slipped behind her and, with a deftness that would shame most pickpockets, undid the bindings on the back of her dress. Once it was removed, Abha folded it and put it aside, before kneeling down and removing each of Zelda’s shoes.

Now clad only in her undergarments, Zelda could not help but feel as though the Gerudo sister’s eyes were roaming over her with some lust. Until now, she had tried to forget the many rumors that she had heard, the ones that said that, due to the lack of men, many Gerudo enjoyed women in the same way. She had not ignored those rumors because it truly bothered her, though. Rather, she had ignored them because she did not want to start negotiations with any potentially false preconceptions, and because...well, it definitely did not bother her to think about, but it did distract her very completely, in a pleasant way, much in the same way as meetings with the always shamelessly nude Zora Princess Ruto did.

Vasanti’s hands softly ran down Zelda’s sides, sending a flutter through her belly. Together, the sisters undid the latches on her garters. Abha quickly and smoothly pulled off her stockings.

Abha’s fingers lightly hooked into her panties, and in one motion pulled them off. At the exact same moment, Vasanti undid her bra. Zelda’s hands instinctively went to cover herself, but she just as quickly moved them away. There was hardly a point in covering oneself when cleaning.

“You have a lovely figure, Princess,” Abha said as she retrieved the jar of oil, bringing it over. “Soft and with curves without end...a few muscles, but underneath the surface, unseeable. You are nothing like we are, all angles, our outlines jagged from strength rising to the surface." She dipped her hand in, scooping up some of the oil. Both sisters began to rub Zelda softly, Abha from her feet up, with Vasanti going down from her shoulders. At the first bit of contact the oil felt a little cold, but within seconds it began to warm considerably.

"Such beautiful skin, too," Vasanti added as they worked. "Not just pale - fair, rather - but so pleasantly soft and pliant, as well. So different from a Gerudo...we're all taut and tough, but your flesh is like a pillow."

Zelda did not know what to say to this. She felt like she should thank Vasanti, but the tone had been simple and conversational, and Zelda could not be sure it had really been meant to be a compliment so much as a basic observation.

Each woman moved slowly along, not missing an inch. Abha ran her fingers in between each toe and up her calves. Vasanti ran down both of her arms, interlacing her fingers with Zelda’s.

As the rich, slightly spicy aroma of the oil wafted through the room, Zelda could feel her body growing warmer. The firm caresses of the sisters' hands all over her body were extremely sensual regardless of how professional they might be, and Zelda's body responded as any woman's would, regardless of her futile efforts to calm her excitement.

Suddenly Abha’s fingers brushed against Zelda’s inner thigh, sending a pleasurable shock through her. The smallest gasp slipped past her lips, her face flushing a bit, but neither woman showed any reaction.

Vasanti’s hands, meanwhile, gently slid up her sides and cupped each of her breasts, gently rubbing the oil against them. Though there was no inherit sensuality in her motions, Zelda could still feel her nipples growing hard at the touch.

Should she say something? Ask them to stop, or apologize for the reactions of her body, that they must surely notice?

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” Vasanti softly whispered into Zelda’s ear. Zelda shivered at the hot words' caress. Vasanti must have noticed her embarrassment. “Here, bathing such as this is nearly always communal. Normally we would tend to ten others at once, typically with less expensive oils. We are only alone now because you are a special guest. This is the natural reaction to this situation, and we are very familiar with it. You must not allow yourself to feel uncomfortable, Princess."

With the reassurance, Zelda's arousal spiked, though it was still mixed with just a bit of shame...but as Abha's fingers stroked gently along her outer petals, the arousal soon overshadowed everything else. Zelda happily gave into the feeling and submerged her conscious mind in her excitement. It felt natural to do so, as Vasanti had said.

Abha’s hands suddenly pulled away, and were replaced by something soft and warm, something that felt far more intense and made Zelda release a small moan. Looking down, Zelda could see that Abha was gently pushing her tongue out against her lower lips, lapping at it.

Before Zelda could say anything, Vasanti laid a single finger upon her lips, and the unexpected gesture somehow cut through Zelda's shock to silence her for a moment, as Vasanti spoke. “As I have already mentioned, liquid very valuable here, Princess. It is our way not to let even a single drop of it go to waste. When a woman's love leaks in here, it is the attendant's duty, and happy honor, to ensure it is not neglected,” she murmured, tilting forward replacing her finger with her lips, softly kissing Zelda.

For several seconds, many conflicting thoughts flooded through Zelda’s mind - the stories about Gerudo orgies, that Vasanti's words sounded honest strangely logical, and if so, she shouldn’t push her away, the embarrassment of having a woman, whose name she had only just learned, licking away at her most sensitive and private place...but more than anything else, what was on her mind was the nearly overwhelming pleasure of it.

As Abha’s tongue gently darted into her cunny, brushing against her inner walls, Vasanti’s tongue was also very busy, rubbing against her lips, gently probing into her mouth, sucking softly. If Zelda had wanted to push either sister away, she no longer had the strength to do so, for it had evaporated as quickly as water would outside these cool stone walls.

Abha’s tongue danced rapidly along Zelda’s quim, snatching up every drop of her juices without missing any. At the same time she let her hands run alongside Zelda’s backside, gently squeezing her buttocks firmly. Vasanti’s went down from Zelda’s breasts and down her belly to her thighs, making her buck her hips a bit, nearly throwing Abha off balance. But she maintained her position, and firmed her grip on Zelda’s backside.

Zelda’s mind was fluttering wildly. A few times late at night she had sometimes touched herself lightly, occasionally thinking of royal handmaidens and Zora princesses, but usually not thinking of particularly anything. But this...the soft warmth of Abha’s tongue on her quim and Vasanti’s lips against her own were a whole different world from her tiny forays into self pleasure. She couldn’t help but notice that Vasanti’s lips had a faint sweetness clinging to them; that, combined with the heady spice of the oil, was nearly more than she could stand.

Finally unable to take any more, Zelda came, her entire body shuddering hard. Were it not for Vasanti’s lips clamped down over her own, her moan would have surely echoed through the entire palace.

Zelda could faintly hear Abha gulping down the gush of her arousal.

Abha slowly pulled away, licking her lips. “I must say, Princess, that you have a truly exquisite flavor. I know of no Gerudo as sweet as you, nor as generous with her nectar,” she remarked, her breath tickling against the still sensitive flesh of Zelda’s womanhood, making shudder a bit.

Zelda couldn’t form any kind of response as the sisters continued their work, acting so casual, as if nothing hand happened...but every little touch still left her tingling in a wonderfully erotic way.

Once the last few inches of her body were covered with the oil, the sisters retrieved the golden sickles, and in quick but gentle swipes, scraped every bit of it away. By the time they were finished, Zelda’s mind had returned to a more normal state.

Looking down at herself, Zelda couldn’t help but marvel at the way her skin nearly glowed now, a faint trace of the oil still coating her and making her already smooth skin even softer and lovelier.

“Truly, it is amazing how delicate you are.” Vasanti ran her hand along Zelda’s back, making her shiver a little. Abha’s fingers likewise danced across Zelda’s trim stomach. “It's difficult not to be envious. Even with oils as fine as this, I could never get my skin to feel this nice.”

Though their words were still as relaxed and conversational as before, they brought forth a hint of guilt within Zelda. She had noticed several pale scars on both sisters, and as wonderful as their hands had felt, she had noticed calluses like those of the knights in her own lands. All of Zelda's maids had skin nearly as fair and flawless as her own, but these two had obviously not had it as easy.

Zelda was snapped back to awareness as Vasanti spoke. “As lovely as your dress is, I think you would find our clothing much more comfortable,” she suggested. She glanced to a chest in the room, and her sister darted over to it, opening it and pulling out some fine pink garments that looked very similar to what many of the other Gerudo wore.

Looking over the outfit, Zelda was filled with a new conflict. Her dress had indeed been both heavy and hot, even for the short time she had thus far worn it here, and the outfit before her did look much cooler. Aside from that, turning it down could be construed as being rude; after all, she was a guest trying to repair a rather strained relationship with the Gerudo, and if she refused one kindness perhaps they wouldn't feel as inclined to offer others during later negotiations. But on the other hand...it was so thin, and revealing, that she may as well be naked, by Hylian standards.

But soon enough, politeness and necessity won out over modesty and worry. It took a little help to slide the top on properly. Though Zelda’s breasts were not quite as large as either of the sisters' own, or indeed any of the Gerudo's she had seen, it still felt rather tight. The pants were another matter altogether. For one thing, there were no undergarments, leaving the sheer and silken material to rub directly against her bare and sensitive skin.

One final touch was made. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The sisters both commented again on how beautiful she was, bringing out a full body mirror. Looking at herself, Zelda couldn’t help but feel a hint of lust trickle through her mind. The light pink clothing complimented her natural feminine appeal, and the way her hair sat seemed to enhance it even more than usual.

“It seems that I arrive at the perfect time,” Aveil commented, having entered the room so silently that Zelda would have never noticed had she not spoken. “I must say that outfit looks wonderful on you,” she added. Zelda flushed a little bit at the compliment. "Your soft figure fills it in a way our people could never hope to."

“Thank you. I always thought that your people’s clothing was aesthetically pleasing, and after wearing it, I find that it is even more comfortable than I would have thought,” Zelda said, taking a few steps. The soft material stirred up a small amount of arousal as she did, which she was trying very hard to keep down.

Aveil smiled. “I am glad to hear that you approve. But to the matter at hand, Lady Nabooru has returned, and is awaiting you in the grand hall.”

With a small bow and word of thanks to the sisters, Zelda was led out of the chamber and down a long hall. As she walked along, the Princess caught herself watching the rather exaggerated sway of Aveil’s hips, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away. After all, if she were to get too aroused, who was to say the woman in front of her wouldn’t pin her to the wall and lap up every drop of...

Before the thoughts could go any farther, they stepped out into a large room, easily as large as the main hall in her own palace. The whole room was adorned with silk banners of all different shades and colors. Individually they might have been garish, but together they seemed to enhance each other and lend a wonderful charm to the whole place.

But what truly stood out was the huge table that took up most of the floor, an enormous semi-circle low to the ground and covered in a variety of foods, some familiar, others like nothing Zelda had ever seen before. All of it smelled fantastic.

There were already quite a few women gathered around the table. Many of them were involved in conversations, paying no real attention to Zelda’s entry. However, that changed very quickly when the woman at the back stood up. Even if Zelda had not recognized her as the sixth Sage from when they had defeated Ganondorf, the woman's powerful presence would have made it obvious that she was the leader here.

“Welcome, Princess Zelda. We are honored to have you here,” Nabooru said in a very welcoming tone, gesturing widely with her arms. All the other women turned briefly to Zelda, and each gave a small bow.

“I am the one who should be thankful. Though I have not been here for long, I have been very well treated,” Zelda said, returning the bow. It was true; her treatment so far had been very pleasant, if a bit...unusual.

“I'm glad to hear it,” Nabooru said, with a rather casual cheerfulness. “Now, come take a seat," she said, patting a cushion next to herself.

As Zelda approached, she could hear faint mutters from the various women, many commenting on her appearance. A few, though seemed to be thinking about what might come of this meeting.

Zelda took a seat to Nabooru’s right, while Aveil sat to her left. “I hope you will enjoy this evening. It’s very rare for us to feast like this, but it’s also very rare to have a guest of such importance. I cannot remember the last time we had a feast of this size; I think most of us here probably have not seen such a thing in our time...but we know that you must be used to such events, and wished you to feel comfortable.”

Zelda felt another twinge of guilt. This was the largest feast they'd had in recent memory? Though it was sizable, it was only barely more than the nobility of Hyrule would expect for the most common diplomatic events. And to think that Nabooru's people were putting this on simply to give Zelda the comfort of familiarity, a familiarity of indulgence and excess...

Nabooru lifted a large mug up, as did all the other women present. “Let us drink to this great occasion!” she called out, cutting through Zelda's thoughts, and all the other members of her tribe joined in.

In only a few gulps, she emptied the mug and sat it down. “Where are my manners? You haven’t got any for yourself yet,” she said, snapping her fingers. One of the servers poured a mug as large as Nabooru’s and set it down next to Zelda. Picking it up, the heady smell alone was enough to make her feel a bit tipsy.

“Goron beer, very pricey even in your kingdom for its quality. Doubly so out here.” There was a faintly dark look on the Gerudo’s face for just a moment, so brief that Zelda barely caught it.

“But do not worry about that. Drink as much as you want.” Nabooru voice was once again pleasant as her own mug was refilled.

Zelda looked down at the dark, almost black liquid in her mug, contemplating it for a moment. Even though she had taken a few glasses of wine at important dinners in recent times, Zelda had very little experience with alcohol, and something strong enough for Gorons had to be far more than she had ever thought of trying. But to turn down a gift such as this would be very poor form, especially considering the expense Nabooru had hinted at of having it provided for her. Aside from that, the yeasty smell and coldness of the cup seemed very inviting in the heat. Lifting the mug with both hands, Zelda took as much as she could and swallowed.

For a moment she found the taste repugnant, bitter and overly fermented, but soon enough that was replaced with a mild sweetness that faded into a deep warmth that seemed to fill her from head to toe. A small burp erupted from her lips before she could stop it. Blushing profusely, she began to apologize, but Nabooru dismissed it. “That just shows you enjoyed it right, Princess.”

“Even so...” Zelda felt herself getting very warm, partially from embarrassment, partly from the strong drink.

Seemingly to ease Zelda's tension, Nabooru set a plate down in front of her and started putting some food on it, but the way she did so only made Zelda a bit more uncomfortable. Rather than using utensils, Nabooru was grabbing everything with her bare hands. Only now did it dawn on the Princess that there wasn’t a single knife, fork, or spoon anywhere, and that everyone was simply picking up the food with their fingers.

“Ah, I suppose this is a bit strange for you, isn’t it, Princess Zelda?” Nabooru said, noticing the shock on her guest's face. “You must understand that our resources of metal are limited here, and must be set aside for true necessities. Aside from those necessary for preparing meals, we use no utensils. But if you would prefer, we do have some silverware a merchant traded us some years back. I can have it brought to you," Nabooru offered, ready to send one of the servers off.

“It...It is fine,” Zelda assured. She wanted to make a good impression, and following their customs was a good way to do so. Fighting back every lesson she’d been taught since childhood, Zelda delicately picked up a bit of some spiced meat, and brought it to her mouth.

Within seconds of the meat passing her lips, she had brought the mug up, gulping in a way that would surely cause her etiquette teacher to faint of horror. “Should have warned you. We like our meals rather hot," Nabooru said, clearly fighting back a grin. "We don't have much choice, truthfully. The desert's heat is quite inescapable, and infects even our vegetation."

“I will keep that in mind. Though it was very good,” Zelda replied, once the pain of the unexpected heat faded. Zelda picked her next bit of food a little more carefully.

“All pleasantries aside, Princess, I would like to know exactly what it is that you want from my people,” Nabooru stated plainly, her voice suddenly having lost every bit of friendliness and cheer. Zelda was momentarily stunned. The Gerudo chief had seemed so friendly just seconds before, but now there was a coldness to her eyes...a coldness that in some small way reminded Zelda of Ganondorf. But she pushed that thought aside as quickly as it had formed.

“I...I did not come wanting any physical thing, so to speak...while there are a few things, such as spices and a knowledge of metalwork that your people possess that are quite valuable, the main thing I want is to forge a stronger bond between out kingdoms,” Zelda said. Though her thoughts were a bit clouded from the beer, she was still very sharp. "My kingdom is on good terms with the Goron and Zora people, but I would like that same friendship to be present between my people and yours."

“...Of course. I had been wondering what you, the people of Hyrule, could possibly want from us. After all, we have so little even for ourselves...the only things we possess are cooperation, good will for one another. It is all we have that is our own, so of course, that is what you want." Her words were spoken with a bitter tone. She paused, before musing, "As misguided and tyrannical as he was, Ganon did in some twisted way want to help his people.” Nabooru looked aside. Despite the tone of their conversation, all the others in attendance were clearly in very high spirits.

“But do not think I condone any of the atrocities he committed," she reassured Zelda, seeming to come back to the present. "Whatever good intentions he started with, his actions were that of a monster, and in the end he did nothing for his people. I wonder how much of that was the Triforce's corruption of his ambitions, and how much was simply his true self. But at the very least, he began with the promise that he would free myself and all of my sisters from our suffering here. We love our home...but it is an unforgiving and cruel place, nothing like your own lands."

As a future leader of her own people, Zelda could empathize. Though her time in the desert had been short thus far, she had seen half buried skeletons of various creatures that had perished in the unforgiving heat, and there had been more than a few abandoned wagons that were little more than skeletons themselves. Hopefully the owners had been more fortunate.

Feeling the same guilt as before, Zelda began to speak, but was cut off before the first syllable could leave her lips. “You claim that you seek to better our relations, but you will forgive me if I am not entirely convinced that it is not necessarily with good intentions," Nabooru told her, her cold tone back. "We who live in the desert must trust one another implicitly to survive. But deceit is one of the many luxuries of your lands...even Ganondorf's darkness only materialized after he had left us for Hyrule's more tender embrace." Nabooru’s eyes narrowed slightly. “A single mistake can be fatal here, even so small a mistake as trust.” Though her words were a bit intimidating, there was no malice to them. It was merely a fact she was stating.

“What would it take to convince you, then?” Zelda asked, feeling her mind clearing what remained of the alcoholic fog. To her mind, good relations with the Gerudo people was one of the most important acts she could undertake during her reign. Hyrule's tradition of keeping them at arm's length, of viewing them as a barbaric curiosity not worth truly associating with, had enabled the tyrant Ganondorf to nearly destroy all of Hyrule...if the Gerudo and Hylians had felt greater love for one another, it was doubtful that Ganondorf's people would have supported his ambitions to overthrow the Hylian throne. Zelda was absolutely determined to create a meaningful relationship between her people and Nabooru's, one that would last and prevent a repeat of such tragedy.

“You wish a chance to prove yourself? As I said, it is difficult to trust one who is so different. Will you prove how alike to us you can be? Here, everything must be shared. Are you willing to share yourself?” Nabooru asked, leaning in and gently placing a hand against Zelda’s cheek.

For a moment the same rumors of orgies and such floated back into Zelda’s mind, but this time she did not brush them away so quickly. This time it seemed clear that they were not just rumors. But if it meant forging a bond with the Gerudo tribe...if it could mean the peace of future generations, the salvation of countless potential lives, it would be a sacrifice she could easily make.

And not one she would terribly mind, either.

“Yes. If that is what you want,” Zelda said, her voice resolute.

Nabooru stood, pulling Zelda up alongside herself. “Very well then,” she said, and began to walk along the table, Zelda in tow. Once they reached the opening, Nabooru stepped in and clapped her hands once. Instantly all the chatter went silent.

“As all of you know, we have a very special guest in our presence, Princess Zelda of Hyrule,” Nabooru said, gesturing to Zelda, who still stood at the mouth of the circle, her bravado starting to fade slightly at the many pairs of eyes falling upon her. Many seemed to hold a lustfulness that she had failed to notice before.

“Relations between our people have been distant at the best of times...and the worst are best not spoken of at this otherwise happy event,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “But now things may very well begin to change. To show the start of this new age, Princess Zelda will join me...in dance,” Nabooru said, grinning widely.

It took several moments that felt both very long and very short for the words to fully reach Zelda. Only dance? Nabooru had implied...far more. Stepping forward to meet Nabooru, she felt too many conflicting emotions to even begin to try and sort them out.

“I am...relieved, but a bit confused,” Zelda whispered once she was close enough so that only Nabooru would hear.

“A small test, partially for my own amusement. My trust is not won, but this is a good start,” Nabooru whispered back.

Soon after the small exchange, music began to play. Unlike the slow and serious waltzes that Zelda was so used to, this was fast and lively. And the way that Nabooru moved...in Hyrule, her movements surely would be considered obscene, her hips swaying wildly and her muscular belly flexing in ways that Zelda had never thought possible.

“Come now, join me!" Nabooru offered her hand. What little trepidation Zelda still had melted away the moment she took it. A powerful warmth similar to the oil filled her, and though her movements were not as smooth as Nabooru’s, she soon caught the hang of it and was dancing with abandon. The rest of the night faded as she took small breaks to rest from time to time, before rejoining a growing crowd, all of whom wished for her to join them at least once in their revelry. By the end of the meal, Zelda was wonderfully tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Zelda immediately regretted the action of sitting up. Not only did she ache in places that she hadn’t even been aware of previously, but her head was pounding as heavily as one of the drums from the night before.

Taking a moment to look and to think, she could not remember being brought to a room. As her senses returned, she found that she had not actually been moved at all. Rather, the room had been repurposed. The table was folded against one wall, and several pillows and blankets had been spread out on the floor. All the women from the night before lay sleeping, nestled very close together. Her head clearer now, Zelda tried to stand, but lost her balance.

Thankfully she did not land on the hard stone floor, but something rather softer. Less thankfully was what softer object she made her landing upon. Nabooru’s eyes cracked open, staring at Zelda with both her hands on her breasts.

“I am not sure how you wake one another in Hyrule, but here, a simple tap on the shoulder is customary,” Nabooru quipped, smirking.

Blushing, Zelda rose off her quickly, trying to stammer out an apology, but she was silenced with a light finger against her lips.

“Come with me, if you will, Princess. I would hate to disturb the others,” Nabooru said, standing easily. Offering her hand, she helped Zelda navigate over and around the still-sleeping figures of the other Gerudo.

Once they were away from the main hall, Nabooru began to speak. “It has been far too long since I have seen my people so happy. Princess, you speak of bettering our relations. Do you think you will be able to help ensure that such events are not so rare?” she asked plainly.

“I...cannot truly promise anything, but I will do everything that is within my power to make it so,” Zelda answered, any trace of a hangover clearing very quickly.

Nabooru smiled. “A very good answer. If you had promised something so grand without fail so easily, I doubt I would have believed you at all. It is much to ask for.”

The two women looked at each other for several long moments, neither speaking. In this time, Zelda analyzed Nabooru to the best of her ability, and surely the other woman was doing the same.

Nabooru, like all the Gerudo, had a hardened, fiercely predatory glint to her eyes, but at the same time, Zelda could recognize within that harsh, hawk-like gaze the same compassion that she saw in every glimpse in a mirror. And even though she must have had far more harshness in her life than many of her subjects, Nabooru’s skin was nearly as fine as Zelda’s own, though a much deeper color. The lack of scars spoke volumes. To live such a life and bear virtually no marks would mean either incredible luck or skill, and Zelda doubted very much the former.

But it was not only Nabooru’s face that Zelda paid attention to. Her body was very fine, as well, but lithe and powerful, her muscles standing out more firmly than anyone, man or woman, Zelda had ever seen outside of some Gorons - some, not all. Even Zelda's fiercely skilled protector and mentor Impa, and the Hero of Time himself, did not have Nabooru's tone and musculature. Though in Hyrule women were expected to be dainty and slim, with a set of specific soft curves, the powerful figure before her seemed far more appealing a femininity to Zelda. Again the faint stirrings of lust began in the back of her mind, and again she pushed them aside.

Whatever thought Nabooru was having came to an end at the same time as Zelda’s own. “Since I was not here to greet you at the time of your arrival, allow to make up for it by personally guiding you today,” Nabooru said, her voice once more taking on a friendly tone.

“I would be both very grateful and quite honored to have you guide me,” Zelda said, giving a curtsy.

With that, Nabooru began the tour. The main hall and bathing rooms, Zelda had already seen, the second one not helping her repress any lewd ideas that still haunted her mind.

As they walked farther into the cave, Zelda could feel the air growing cooler by the moment.

“We tunnel deep into the stone because it is the only true relief from the heat,” Nabooru commented. "Unfortunately, we are only able to take advantage of this relief sporadically. To achieve our meager means to live, we must hunt, gather, build and repair, craft, scout, practice, and perform many other tasks which can only be done effectively out in the harsh sun. Still, on those happy occasions where one of our sisters finds herself with a little free time, these tunnels are welcome havens."

“Rather similar to the Goron, though in reverse, since it is for heat that they dig their tunnels,” Zelda said, remembering how sweltering the Gorons' home was from her visit, nearly as unbearable as the desert. "Their home is built into a volcanic mountain, so for them, it is fire that they get closer to in their tunneling."

Nabooru laughed. “What a useful thing that must be. It seems even those who live in a volcano are better blessed than we."

"You envy their heat?" Zelda asked in great surprise. She could not imagine wanting more heat here in the desert.

Nabooru laughed again at the princess's expression. "You slept soundly last night surrounded by dozens of warm bodies and carefully covered in your slumber with a blanket, within our hall made from stone that had absorbed the sun's scorching fury all day, so you did not notice. At night, it is colder here than the peak of Death Mountain. The cold bites as harshly as the heated sand on the wind here, so yes, Princess, come the night, I do envy the Goron people if they can find the blessed comfort of heat in their tunnels. Here, we must depend on the heat released by our stone walls, and sleeping in large groups to keep each other warm.”

Suddenly something in Zelda’s mind clicked. The stories of orgies might merely be a misunderstanding, born of witnessing the Gerudo sleeping in great groups for the comfort of heat. It seemed sensible, and so far Zelda's experiences with the Gerudo did nothing to substantiate practically anything she'd heard about these people. Aside from the oil bath and a few whispers, no one had made any sort of advance on her, and even the oil bath had been strangely cold, professional, not about passion at all. In one way, Zelda felt some small amount of relief at this realization...but at the same time, there was some disappointment.

The tour continued for some time, with Nabooru showing Zelda many of the mundane features of the fortress, such as the kitchen where the feast from the last night had been prepared, and a few more exotic ones, such as the blacksmith’s workshop where they made their fine weapons and such. The smith was already hard at work, a stout woman that at first glance could have been easily mistaken for a man. Zelda had a brief but polite conversation with her before moving on.

After a short while longer, Nabooru stopped. “Though I still have some lingering doubts, I think I can trust you well enough,” she said, her voice gentle but deadly serious. “In my time, I have gotten rather good at reading threats, and I don’t think you are one. In fact, there is something about you, princess, that almost feels like you are one of us. So I will let you see something no outsider has seen before. Even the hero Link did not see this during his visits here.”

The serious tone spoke of something truly remarkable, of arcane and dark secrets, and Zelda could not help but become excited by the prospect. A secret of culture, unknown to any Hylian before now, and she would be the one to witness it! She could nearly hear her heart beating in her ears as Nabooru lead her through an especially complicated series of corridors. What was she being led to? What deeply cloistered secret of this fascinating race was being unfurled before her?

Finally they emerged into a grand underground cavern, though it was unlike any cave Zelda had seen before. There were nooks dotting the walls, each with a curtain hanging over it, and several huts scattered around on the floor. Milling about here and there, going about both tasks and play, were many children of all ages, and a few elderly.

“This is our true city," Nabooru stated quietly. "Many people assume we all live in the fortress on the surface, and the place that I showed you. We do not correct this assumption, for it keeps us all safe. But this is our true home, where we are born and raised, where we love our mothers and nurture our daughters, and where we come to stay in our final years if we are lucky enough to make it to old age, as dignified and respected guides for the younger. It, and a dozen interconnected caves like it.” She gestured out over it.

Zelda stood stunned, watching a pair of young girls chasing each other around a few feet away, as Nabooru offered a respectful, almost revering, bow and greeting to a woman who had to be at least fifty decades Zelda’s senior. There had always been stories and theories about the Gerudo children and elderly, of course. None had ever been seen by Zelda's people, nor, for that matter, by the Zora, Kokiri, or Gorons, and if the Sheikah had any knowledge of them, Impa was not aware of it. Most theories claimed that the old and infirm were abandoned to the wilds once their strength and usefulness were done...some of these rumors held that it was because the Gerudo could not afford to spare their limited resources on those who could not contribute, and more simply thought that this supposed abandonment was just evidence of the vicious and uncaring nature of a supposedly savage and heartless race.

But those theories, those vicious, ignorantly cruel rumors, were lies. The Gerudo did not abandon their old and helpless. They _cherished_ them.

Likewise it was commonly believed that the children were raised in some secret fort, taught to kill and steal from birth. But were it not for their skin and clothing, and those distinctive, angular features, Zelda would hardly be able to tell these children apart from the ones cheerfully running about the streets of Hyrule.

Her heart swelled with great pride. This was an amazing secret of culture to be privy to, and she knew that it was an incredible level of trust that Nabooru placed upon her in showing her this. Nabooru had showed her the secret of the Gerudo, that they were actually gentle and caring people, had showed Zelda the revered elderly and precious children, clearly their greatest treasure, and weakness.

Her words with the old woman over, Nabooru swept her arm down in an arc as the little ones ran past, scooping the chaser, a girl of perhaps ten or eleven years, into her arms. The girl shrieked in delight as Nabooru tossed her into the air and caught her with ease, then kissed her many times on the forehead. "Metis, you sneaky little burrow-rat, what are you doing playing with Shazera right now? Your lessons aren't over for half an hour yet!"

The girl giggled and squirmed, trying to answer as Nabooru tickled her mercilessly. "Hee hee, stop it, stop it! M, Matriarch Nyenn let me go early because I, hee hee hee!, I finished my weaving first, and it was the best, too!"

"I thought as much!" Nabooru told her as she released the girl with a final hair-tousle. "So it was the best, was it? Matriarch Nyenn said so herself, did she?"

"Well, no," Metis admitted, "but I just know it was. Will you come to see it? You'll be proud!"

"I'm sure I will be. Perhaps I'll have time to see it later," Nabooru told her. "Now run along, you two."

Zelda and Nabooru watched the two girls scamper off. Zelda could not stop herself from asking, "Is Metis your daughter, Nabooru?"

"Of course," Nabooru answered absentmindedly, before correcting herself, "No, no, wait. I forget your people's ways. Metis is not my birth daughter, no. I know because I have never given birth. For my people, we consider each and every child as much our own as though we were the one to give birth to her, and as a child we see every adult as our mother, every peer as our sister."

"So how do your people behave around their true, blood-related family? Is there any difference?" Zelda asked, fascinated.

Nabooru smiled. "There's no difference in behavior because we never know. A few days after birth, we are taken from our birth mothers to be raised by our community. A girl never knows which of the many mothers she has gave birth to her, a woman never knows which of the many daughters here is the one that sprung from her. Because we do not know, we cannot help but have to love everyone as family, for they might be. Such bonds are sometimes all that keeps us together and strong through difficult times."

"You're never allowed to know?" Zelda asked, incredulous. It seemed impossible to her not to know one's lineage...and yet, so much of her disbelief came from the fact that her own heritage had shaped her own life mightily. Perhaps it was her failing that she lacked perspective on this.

Nabooru shrugged and told her, "The records are kept locked away. Once a Gerudo is twenty-five years old, she is allowed to access the record of her birth and discover who her birth mother is. What she does with that information is then her own business; she is allowed to tell her birth mother of their connection. Some do, most do not, and since not many of us ever bother to find out to begin with, it's quite normal to go our whole lives without knowing, or caring, which of our many mothers we happened to spring from. But that is the only time we are allowed any such knowledge. It is not important; we are all family.

"Not to say," Nabooru added with a grin, "that we all love one another equally. Everyone has their favorite mothers, or daughters, or sisters. We also often have one woman above all others that we love, as your people would love a spouse. There have even been times when one of us has, at the age of twenty-five, accessed her birth record and found out that her lover also happens to be her own mother. My records-keeper has, in fact, told me that such situations occur far more often than random chance could allow for - some inherent and natural connecting force at work, it seems. It does not mean anything to us, though - we are raised to think of all adult women as our mothers, so if we take on one as a special lover when we are of age to, we already feel we are involved with our mother, regardless of biological fact.

"And of course," Nabooru added as an after-though, "twins, like the ones who bathed you, tend to love one another more than their other sisters - we consider them to be a special blessing of the goddesses, so they alone are allowed to know for their whole lives that they are birth sisters.

"Metis is one of many daughters that greatly favor me, and I'm afraid I cannot help but feel particularly fond of her, as you probably surmised. She is smart, skilled, precocious, and quick. She will be a magnificent warrior." Nabooru gave a pleased exhalation. "Of all my daughters, I most look forward to the day I command her. Although I enjoy it every time one of my daughters reaches the age at which they are ready to serve. It is a wonderful feeling to go from parent to peer, to see the young you've helped raise come into her own, grow from your daughter into your sister."

There was a pause, as Nabooru smiled in fond recall of that proud feeling, and Zelda could not help but ask, "When you were of age, did you choose to discover your own mother's identity?"

Nabooru's proud smile melted into a small frown, which she quickly hid between a mask of neutrality. "I did. I discovered that I had never met her...while I was still an infant, she left us for your lands. She had fallen in love with a noblewoman of some kind from your realm, and chose to accept the gift of a pleasant life of luxury and love that the noblewoman had offered her."

"You were...disappointed," Zelda observed. She knew that she was overstepping herself, to pry into personal matters...yet she found the warrior woman before her as personally fascinating as the culture she represented, and could not hide her curiosity.

"Yes," Nabooru answered with curt distaste. "But the disappointment is my failing, not hers. It is not our way, nor is it reasonable, to hold such abandonment against her, or the few other Gerudo who have left us in similar ways. The desert's cruelties are many, they are great, and they are constant. We all stay for the sake of family and pride in who we are...but it is wrong to begrudge any woman who chooses happiness and contentment over that. As the leader who sees how much harder our burdens press down upon the rest of us when we lose one of the sisters who used to help us shoulder them, however...it is difficult not to resent."

Zelda nodded in understanding. Feelings and logic did not always see eye to eye. "At least your birth mother contributed greatly to her people before her departure," she offered, kindness springing forth from her instinctively. "She gifted her sisters with a daughter who would become a great leader. Perhaps even her absence was a gift, in a way...I am sure that your disappointment in her had its part in fueling your efforts to lead your people well."

Nabooru digested her words for a few moments, and then crooked her mouth into an amused smile. "You speak with compelling insight of that which you cannot know, Princess. Were the words yours, or were they the Triforce of Wisdom's?

Zelda gave a small chuckle. "In truth, I do not know. I long ago lost track of where I end and it begins. I do not think there was ever much distinction to begin with...to have inherited it, I needed to embody its essence already."

"Then I thank each of you for your words...there is substance to them." Her words were soft, unguarded, those of a woman who has been given a profoundly comforting truth to savor contemplating. Perhaps to contrast this vulnerable moment, Nabooru continued imperiously, "At any rate, however, we have lingered here far too long. Let us continue on our way."

Nabooru led Zelda deep into the caves, introducing her to a few select elders. Though they did not speak the same tongue, Zelda felt the same kinship with them as she did with all authority figures. She made a mental note to learn the Gerudo tongue as soon as possible; the next time she was here, she wanted to be able to benefit from these matriarchs' wisdom. Who knew what new perspectives on leadership they could offer her?

As they wandered farther, Zelda couldn’t help but wonder just why there had always been such tension and even animosity between her people and the Gerudo. While the cultures were clearly different in many ways, some more jarring than others, those differences were hardly anything that couldn’t be overcome.

Lost in thought, Zelda barely paid attention as Nabooru led her into a room filled with more cushions and sheets than she had seen even in her own bedchambers. Suddenly Nabooru said something that cut through Zelda's thoughts. “I’m sure that you have heard the stories of Gerudo orgies and such. I am curious as to your thoughts on the matter?” the Gerudo leader asked.

Zelda stood in silence for several moments, trying to decide how best to answer. For most of her life Zelda had known that she was attracted to women to some extent, there was no denying the effect that some of her handmaidens and the princess of the Zora people had on her, but such things were practically unheard of in Hyrule. That was not to say there was prejudice against it, but it was typically kept behind closed doors. It wasn’t until a few years ago that Zelda had even heard the word lesbian.

“I place no stock in the flimsy rumors spread by people who have no experience with your culture. I can only trust knowledge of the Gerudo that you and your people themselves tell me. But...if...if they are true...I...I do not have a problem with it,” she said, feeling her face flush. She could feel heat building between her legs as she remembered the oil bath, as well as the small fantasies that had floated up into her mind from the previous day.

Nabooru sauntered up to Zelda, leaning in so closely that their breasts nearly met. “That’s good to know,” the Gerudo said, her fingertips gently brushing against the small of Zelda’s back, making her gasp. “Because as I have said before...here, we share everything.” Leaning in closer, she lightly kissed Zelda’s neck as her hand dipped lower, gently cupping Zelda’s rear.

The princess tensed as Nabooru’s lips slowly worked their way up her neck, along her jaw and finally across her lips. Was she supposed to resist? Was she supposed to retreat away, reject these touches, these kisses for her status as a princess, as a proper and well-mannered lady? Zelda didn't know. It didn't matter; she wouldn't have, anyway.

Nabooru pulled away. “I told you before that I’m quite good at reading people, and from the moment I laid eyes on you, I’ve known that you were attracted to me, and many of my subjects," she whispered directly into Zelda’s ear, Nabooru’s hot breath sending shivers through her.

“I’ve heard plenty of stories about how prudish the people of Hyrule tend to be, but here we are very open. If you feel lust for someone, you just tell them,” Nabooru explained as she continued to massage Zelda’s rear with one hand, the other coming to rest on her hip.

“And I have been feeling quite a bit for you, Princess. The same can be said of nearly every woman who has seen you.” To punctuate her point, Nabooru ran her tongue along the length of Zelda’s ear. The sensation of it elicited a sharp moan from the Hylian princess.

“So if you really wish to prove your honesty to me, Princess Zelda, I want you to, in your own words, tell me just what you want.”

Zelda took a deep breath. “I have had quite a few...lustful thoughts during my short time here.” As she spoke, she could feel her face becoming brighter with each word. “More so than I have ever had in my life.”

She gasped a bit as Nabooru’s hand slipped into the waist of her pants to directly caress her backside. “And if you were offered the chance to indulge in these thoughts, would you act on them?" Nabooru asked, gently kissing Zelda’s neck with a tenderness that she had never felt before.

Struggling to form the word, Zelda finally whispered a very weak and needy, “Yes.”

Instantly Zelda was thrown to the floor, landing softly thanks to the abundance of pillows. Before she could fully recover from the sudden impact, Nabooru was on top of her, the dark-skinned woman catching her pink lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues met and began to intertwine.

Though Zelda had little in the way of experience, she soon caught on and was able to match the skillful dance of Nabooru’s own tongue. Without breaking away, Nabooru brought both hands to Zelda’s shoulders, gently running her hands down them and along her back. In one quick motion, she pulled off the bit of fabric that hid the milky mounds of her bosom. Pulling back for a moment, Nabooru simply admired them.

“Even the greatest treasures can’t compare to this loveliness,” she murmured, before latching onto one of the rosy pink nipples, gently sucking. Zelda cried out sharply at the new sensation, her hands digging into Nabooru’s hair. For a fleeting moment an odd thought floated through her lust-addled mind: ( _If it feels this wonderful, how could any mother stand to feed a child? And how could she stand to stop?_ )

But that thought was soon banished as a new pleasure hit her. One of Nabooru’s hands had slipped into the front of her pants and was lightly stroking her outer petals, one finger just barely running along the slit itself, teasing her immensely.

Zelda tossed and writhed as best she could with Nabooru’s powerful figure on top of her, but it was not to get away. She wanted to pull the other woman in even closer. Just as she was nearing the edge, Nabooru stopped everything and pulled away.

Opening her eyes, Zelda saw the woman looking down at her with the same predatory eyes that she seemed to have when they first meet. “As I said before, Princess, we share everything. You should not enjoy yourself alone,” she said in a slightly mocking tone.

“Please forgive my rudeness,” Zelda said, trying to keep her voice as composed as she could. Sitting up, she took Nabooru’s hand, still wet with her own arousal, and tenderly licked each finger clean.

“It would be a shame to let precious liquid dry and go to waste, would it not?” she murmured as her own taste filled her mouth.

“Indeed it would,” Nabooru agreed.

As she swallowed the last drops, Zelda kissed her way up Nabooru’s arm and across her chest, reaching back and pulling down her top. For a moment Zelda was surprised at the size. She had already known that Nabooru was bustier than herself, but seeing the bronzed orbs fully bared like this made her fully realize the size difference. But even more shocking was the small gold chain hanging between her breasts, a small ring in each nipple connecting them.

“I suppose you’ve never seen anything like this before?" Nabooru asked, chuckling lightly, the chain jingling as she did. Zelda could only shake her head. Earrings were a common enough sight in her lands, but this...she doubted even the most brazen of individuals in Hyrule would think of something like this.

And that was a shame. The way the gold complemented her skin tone seemed simply too erotic. For a moment Zelda wondered how much it would hurt to receive a similar adornment. No more than the pain of combat had hurt her many times during Ganondorf's rule, she would wager. Surely such an act would help her to connect with the Gerudo better...though even if it didn't, she still wanted one now.

But such matters could wait.

Pushing aside her thoughts on these unusual piercings, Princess Zelda cupped Nabooru’s breasts in both hands, squeezing them together. Though she had played with her own breasts on more than a few occasions, the feel of another woman’s was a completely different experience. She spent several moments simply marveling at their weight in her palms, and the way the chain moved with each touch. Finally she took one of the nipples between her lips. She sucked softly, the way that Nabooru had done to her, and was rewarded with a sharp hiss of pleasure.

Nabooru tossed her head back and stroked her fingers along Zelda’s spine as the blonde suckled hungrily at her tit. While still nursing, Zelda brought her hand up to the twin of the breast she was currently lavishing, and began to massage it. As her fingers brushed against the ring, she got an idea. Hooking a finger through the middle, she gave a small tug. Nabooru moaned loudly and arched her back. Emboldened by the reaction, Zelda repeated it, while using her teeth to gently do the same for the one in her mouth.

At this, Nabooru’s fingers raked across Zelda’s back, leaving faint red marks on her pale skin. But the princess only moaned at the slight pain, feeling a strange kind of pleasure at it.

Breathing heavily, Nabooru pushed Zelda away, making her land on her back once more. “I almost want to accuse you of lying about never having done this before,” Nabooru said as she stood, pulling off her pants. "Even most Gerudo are not born with such natural talents for love."

Zelda gasped as Nabooru's pants were removed, revealing a small barbell going through the hood of Nabooru’s clit, as well as two rings, like the ones through her nipples, on either side of her cunny lips. “But I must believe you, for those reactions are so innocent,” Nabooru smirked.

Before Zelda could retort, Nabooru lowered herself over Zelda so that her quim was inches away from Zelda’s face, the slightly musky scent erasing any further comments. As if driven by some instinct, Zelda lifted her head half an inch and began to lick passionately. Nabooru shuddered, moaning loudly, but continued with her actions, and in one quick motion stripped away the last article Zelda had been wearing, leaving her completely bare.

Leaning down, she spread Zelda’s cunny, admiring it. “I’m guessing you broke you hymen when you were rather young...horse riding, or some other similar activity, no doubt.” It was more of a statement than an inquiry, but Zelda still mumbled an affirmative, her words sending vibrations through Nabooru’s cunny. Letting out a slight moan, Nabooru began licking along Zelda’s quim.

Just like with the oil bath, the feeling of a warm tongue entering her was nearly more than Zelda could stand. But this time was even more intense, due to the heavy, womanly taste of Nabooru that was filling her own mouth. Every tiny moment she made with her own tongue got an intense response from Nabooru, which in turn made her moan, pleasuring Nabooru more, creating a loop of each act either preformed, intensifying it for both.

It wasn’t long until the pleasure grew to be too much for Nabooru, and she came with a guttural moan, grinding her hips against Zelda’s delicate features. The feeling, taste, and scent of it was more than Zelda could take, as well, and she came, her body rocking hard under Nabooru, who lapped away every drop, savoring the wonderful taste.

Slowly Nabooru lifted herself from atop Zelda, shifting position so that she was lying next to her. She gently stroked her cheek. “That was very impressive for your first time,” Nabooru commented with genuine praise. "I have shared moments with experienced women that were less pleasurable than this."

“Thank...you,” Zelda answered, unsure what the best response was to such a comment. A proper woman would be aghast at such perverse praise, and Zelda did not want to discard her identity of etiquette too completely...but at the same time, it was hard not to feel great pride.

“I hope you are not too tired from that, though,” Nabooru said, sitting up. She placed her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. Before Zelda could ask the meaning of the action, Nabooru spoke. “Remember, I said that here, we share everything.”

It was then that Zelda saw the Aveil, Abha, and Vasanti, as well as many, many other Gerudo, entering the room. The closest any had to clothing were glinting jewelry, pierced into various intimate areas...


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Zelda nearly thought she would faint. Even her wildest fantasies had never considered such a sight. Nabooru, meanwhile, had already embraced Aveil, kissing her passionately, her hand slipping between her thighs and into her.

Several other women were splitting off into pairs or small groups of three or four, and settling into acts that Zelda couldn’t even begin to think of names for. Snapping her back to reality was the feeling of a pair of hands settling on her legs.

“Lady Nabooru gave us permission to have you first,” Abha said as her hand trailed up Zelda’s leg and to her breasts, pinching one of her nipples hard. As she gasped, Vasanti caught her in a kiss, and mimicked her sister's act with her other nipple.

After only a few seconds, Vasanti pulled away, licking her lips, and Abha took her place. “Ever since we bathed you, my sister has been dying to get a taste of you for herself, Princess. Of course, I’ve wanted you just as much,” she murmured, giving the sensitive nub another twist. Zelda moaned into the kiss. Though the way the sisters pinched and tweaked her nipples hurt sharply, it was a rather enjoyable pain, somehow, so much so that she almost wished they would do it even harder, even though she was sure that any harder would truly harm.

When Vasanti finally broke the kiss, both she and Zelda were out of breath. “As much as I would love to have all the fun to myself, I think we should share, sister,” Vasanti suggested, catching her breath much more quickly than Zelda.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Abha said with a grin.

The sisters each kissed Zelda at the same time, slipping their tongues in together. Zelda was completely overwhelmed by their dual assault, and quickly lost her balance, falling onto her back. The shared kiss lasted very briefly before the sisters began to work their way down each side, kissing and licking along Zelda’s neck, each attacking different spots with her tongue, lips, and even teeth. As they reached her breasts, taking a nipple apiece, Zelda arched her back and gave a small cry. The scenes of carnal orgy before her, the excitement of being tended to by two mouths at once, and the sudden, incredible feeling of their soothing tongues against her still-smarting nipples...it was too much, too fast for Zelda's mind and body, and a small orgasm ripped through her. Both sisters abandoned her chest as her body shook, and together dove at her crotch, lapping up every drop they could.

Still riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, the feeling of two tongues running along her quim in rhythm with each other was enough to set her off again. Zelda’s whole body went rigid, her eyes fluttering as a sea of bliss began to wash over her already pleasure-shaken mind. She could hear several other woman moaning in pleasure themselves, but her mind was too far gone with pleasure to look and see what was happening.

“I think she needs a small break to recover,” Abha’s voice suddenly cut through the haze of pleasure.

“It would seem so. After all, it would be a shame if she were to get exhausted before the real fun has even started,” Vasanti concurred.

Though she wanted to say something, Zelda found herself too weak to respond. All the training she’d had with Impa had never left her feeling as tired as she was right now.

Vasanti and Abha together lifted Zelda up into a sitting position. “Why don’t you just watch for now?” Abha suggested, giving the Princess a small kiss.

Nodding weakly as she continued to gasp weakly, Zelda looked around the room, taking in sights that just a few hours ago would have made her faint, but now only fueled an arousal unlike any she had ever known before.

Nabooru and Aveil sat side by side, kissing deeply while fingering one another. Three of the women that Zelda had seen at the banquet were in a position that for a moment left Zelda baffled: one lay on her back with another on her face, and the third on all fours, facing the other so that all three could orally pleasure each other.

Zelda’s hand began to drift toward her own cunny, but it was quickly stopped by one of the twins, Zelda’s focus was still too much on the sights before her to notice which one it was. “You’re supposed to be resting, remember?” the girl chided her. Zelda could only manage a small moan to answer, her desire overriding her thoughts.

“Well, if you’re that needy...”

Suddenly Zelda was once more on her back. A sopping pussy was over her face. Needing no encouragement, she happily buried her face in the snatch of whichever sister it was that was above her. Zelda moaned loudly at the first taste of female nectar as it touched her tongue. Before servicing Nabooru, she had never tasted any other than her own, and even though she had enjoyed her own taste somewhat, there was no comparison to licking another woman, the feeling of her body twitching and reacting to every tiny movement, the sounds of pleasure, and the fresh rush of juice when she touched a particularly sensitive spot.

“No fair having all the fun to yourself like that, Vasanti!” Abha complained, confirming which twin she was currently pleasuring.

“Well, she--ah!--does have other places available,” Vasanti gasped in between moans, Zelda doing her best to make it hard for her to focus.

There was a slight sigh. “I guess you’re right. And her skin IS truly wonderful,” Abha said, running her hands along Zelda’s thighs, making her moan, which sent a ripple through Vasanti as well. Suddenly Zelda felt a bit of weight on her belly. Soon enough there was some movement, and she could feel wetness sliding along her. Abha moaned.

“Ah, it’s like silk!” she cried out lustfully, rocking her hips faster. The feeling of having a woman rubbing against her like this was enough to spark a new level of arousal in the princess. She doubled her efforts of pleasing the sister above her, and using her hand, she felt her way up to Abha’s hips and gave her butt a firm squeeze, making both sisters moan in unison.

As the twins rode Zelda, they both increased their pace, and before long Vasanti came, pressing down hard enough that Zelda could barely breathe. At the same time, Abha’s grinding reached such a speed that Zelda was almost concerned about friction burns. The twin gushes of juice filling her mouth and coating her stomach was nearly enough to make Zelda come herself, but it did not quite send her over the edge.

“Let’s trade places and do it again!” Abha suggested, and so they did, with Zelda not even having a chance to finish drinking down Vasanti’s last bit of cum before her sister’s cunny covered her mouth. Neither woman was able to last very long before they both came again.

“I think the two of you have had enough fun with the Princess for now,” Aveil said, coming closer. Though Zelda couldn’t see her past her pussy-licking, she recognized her voice.

There was a small sound of disappointment from the sisters, but they relented, lifting themselves off of Zelda. Aveil grinned down at her, licking her lips at the sight of her covered in cum and a thin sheen of sweat.

Without saying a word, Aveil came down, roughly and passionately kissing Zelda, licking up any trace of either sister that Zelda missed. Once she broke away, she immediately went to Zelda’s belly, and with one long stroke of her tongue went from her belly button to her clit, getting a good taste of the sisters, along with Zelda herself. The lewd moan Aveil let out as she did so was enough to send Zelda over the edge. Aveil eagerly moved down to catch the precious cum droplets that spurted out of the Hylian princess's quaking quim.

Once she had licked away every bit, Aveil moved up and pulled Zelda into a passionate kiss. Without breaking away, the Gerudo woman skillfully shifted positions so that her legs locked with Zelda’s, allowing their cunnies to press together. Aveil took the lead, roughly grinding against Zelda and moaning as they parted.

“You are a very quick learner,” Aveil commented as best she could, as Zelda tried to match her moments. Zelda responded by simply adding more pressure to her own gyrations.

“I know something that’ll make this even better, “ Aveil said, a smirk forming on her lips. Before Zelda could ask what she meant, Aveil reached down and took hold of Zelda’s ankle, and lifted her foot up. She ran her tongue along the sole of Zelda’s foot, starting at the heel and moving up to her toes, taking each one between her lips. The feeling was a completely new kind of pleasure, standing out even among the new sensations that she had experienced tonight. Aveil offered her own foot to Zelda. For just a moment, she hesitated. Even with the many things she had done recently that she never would have thought of, something like this still seemed strange...but the feeling she was receiving as Aveil’s tongue danced between her toes! She couldn’t help but want to return it.

Parting her lips, Zelda ran her tongue along the arch of Aveil's foot. She was surprised at the softness of her skin, and there was a slight taste of spice from the oils the Gerudo used for bathing. As they serviced each other's feet, both woman continued to grind their quims together, with their mixed juices, slick and hot, pooling beneath them.

It didn’t take long before both came. Pulling her foot away and gently pushing Zelda’s leg down, Aveil spoke again. “Since you enjoyed that so much, Princess, I’m sure you’ll really love this.”

Not waiting for a response, Aveil scooted back a short distance and trailed her foot down Zelda’s chest, letting her toes dance across her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly before going down the rest of the way. Once she was at Zelda’s cunny, she pressed her toes against the slit and easily pushed a few in. Zelda gasped sharply at the sudden entry and fullness of it. Not wanting to seem rude, Zelda did the same to Aveil, though not as skillfully. Aveil tilted her head back.

“You can...push in farther! I’ve got plenty of...mmgh! Plenty of experience!” she grunted, pushing her hips forward a bit.

Not wanting to disappoint, Zelda pushed her foot forward, the heat and moisture of Aveil’s cunny squeezing around it in a wonderful way. At the same time, Aveil managed to get a little farther into Zelda. The feeling caused her to squeal; it was so much better than just fingers, that for a moment Zelda wondered if she could ever really be satisfied by hand again. Of course, she knew that there was still plenty of things that nimble fingers could pull off that she would love, but the thought of only settling for the pleasure of feet still had plenty of appeal at the moment.

Bending with the flexibility of an acrobat, Aveil leaned forward and kissed Zelda, slipping her tongue into her mouth. The dual sensation of top and bottom was enough to make Zelda come yet again, Aveil followed soon after. They stayed locked together for a few minutes longer, pumping and kissing, grinding out a few more orgasms, one on top of the last.

Parting at last, Aveil pulled away and licked Zelda’s foot clean, offering her own for the same treatment. Zelda returned the favor happily, savoring the taste of her own cum.

“Well, now that I’ve had my fun, there are still plenty of women here that have had their eyes on you,” Aveil said.

Standing up, Aveil was quickly replaced by several women, many of whom Zelda barely got a look at before they pinned her to the floor, their tongues and pussies finding every available place to rub or lick. One moment Zelda was being kissed passionately, and the next someone’s cunny was on her lips, only for someone to push them away and take their place. Fingers and tongues probing at her cunny and even her rear soon brought Zelda to the edge and over, but she was given no chance to rest before a dozen new figures joined in. Every single body part was used by the women around her to penetrate or hump to orgasm. Her fingers, toes, tongue, even her ears and hair didn’t escape a coating of cum.

After a while, everything seemed to fade away into a hazy mess of moaning and wetness, and Zelda slipped away, more satisfied than she had ever been in her life.

 

.::.::.::.

 

When Zelda finally woke up, she found herself still surrounded by several women, who she had only caught glimpses of before. But four figures stood out in particular. Her head was resting on Nabooru’s thigh, with the twins on each side of herself, and Aveil's face mere inches from her cunny, the hot breath of her slumber sparking new arousal in Zelda as it cascaded over her sore pussy. Sore or not, Zelda could not resist reaching down and lightly stroking herself, reliving the events of last night in her head, and the days before. In her short time here, she had seen and experienced things that she never would have imagined. Some of these things she thought might actually benefit her own people, and of course there were plenty of things that Hyrule could do to return those favors. As she came lightly, sprinkling Aveil's face with her juices, Zelda decided that she would do everything in her power to better the lives of every woman here...


	4. Epilogue

Zelda entered the cave city alongside Nabooru. Nearly ten years had passed since she was first brought into this secluded area by her Gerudo companion, and the years had been good to them both. Zelda's effortless beauty was as strong as ever, and there was not a person in the whole kingdom who would say that she looked a day older than she had those ten years before. Nabooru's advanced age and harder life meant that she could not say the same, but the few marks of age beginning to show on her body simply gave it more allure than ever, and the occasional streak of gray in her hair gave her appearance an attractive majesty.

“It’s good to see that everyone is doing so well," Zelda observed, satisfied, as she looked out into the crowds.

“It’s hardly surprising. We managed before you came for hundreds of years, so with all that your kingdom has given to us since your first visit here, we would find it difficult not to be doing very well now,” Nabooru said with a chuckle, leaning over to kiss Zelda. "Thank you again for your great kindness."

In the decade since Zelda’s first arrival, relations between the two countries had become very close, so close that Zelda and Nabooru were quite openly lovers, and often seen more as queens ruling over a unified land together than as rulers of two distinct nations. There were some amongst the royal court who disapproved, of course, who had resisted since the very beginning. For years, they had insisted that she should marry a nobleman of Hyrule, as was considered proper, but she had refused. Then for a few years they had relented a little, and asked her to consider at least marrying a noblewoman, or perhaps Princess Ruto, but while Zelda would be lying to say that there were not many attractive noblewomen in her court and lying even more to say that Ruto was not stunningly beautiful, she had refused still. Now they were saying that Zelda should at the very least marry Nabooru, if only for appearances, but still she refused. Marriage was not the Gerudo way, and since that first visit when they had accepted her into their tribe, Zelda made it no secret to the world that she considered herself Gerudo first, Hylian second.

It was easier to refuse the nobles' demands these days, at least; the sharing of cultures meant that more and more Hylians were adopting Gerudo ways and mentalities, including those regarding passion. These cultural adoptions had already done wonders for the spirit of cooperation in Zelda's kingdom, and she was delighted to encourage her people to emulate their desert sisters. Hyrule's interest and adoption of the desert women's ways had even begun to spread into the domain of the Zoras, now...Zelda expected that her diplomatic meeting with Queen Ruto in a week, a meeting which the Zora woman had requested in order to learn more about the free and cooperative ways that Zelda's people had been adopting from the Gerudo and how to perhaps follow suit with the Zora as well, would greatly involve some hands-on experience with the Gerudo ways of open passion and nonrestrictive love. Zelda was very much looking forward to it.

“Well, let’s not dawdle here at the entrance. There’s a celebration to attend,” Nabooru said, making her way through the paths between the buildings. Unlike the celebration that had greeted Zelda, this one was to be far more mundane. All the young girls who wanted to learn the art of fighting were coming of age, and would soon be leaving the only home they had known so that they could receive training in the wilds.

Zelda and Nabooru entered the arena, where a small tournament was being held. Several young girls were trading blows with blunted swords, a way for their mothers and elders to gauge each one's raw potential and see what aspects needed improvement most. Most were fairly clumsy, but one among them stood out very clearly in terms of skill...and appearance.

“Lila is the most promising warrior I’ve seen since Lady Nabooru,” Ratna, the elderly master-at-arms, commented.

The girl she spoke of parried a strike with grace. Looking at her, Zelda couldn’t help but smile. She knew that all the girls of this land were her daughters; it was the Gerudo way...still, some small part of Zelda, some last vestige of her Hylian heritage, could not help but be proud of Lila in particular. Zelda watched her, proud of the young girl, whose golden blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and who wore a confident grin on her face.

When she had decided that she wanted to tangibly tie Hyrule to the Gerudo several years back, she had discovered, after a little private research into her own royal family, that she was far from the first princess to have had a preference for the fairer sex. There had been a spell, used many a time over the centuries, developed by the very first Zelda in Hyrule's history that allowed two women to conceive a daughter together. Zelda had used this spell during one of her many nights with Nabooru, and Lila had been the result. She had not told Nabooru, then or since, of the spell or the fact that Lila was the Gerudo chieftain's daughter, for that was the Gerudo way, and Zelda respected it. Nabooru had never herself guessed, either, given how close Lila's resemblance was to her Hylian mother. Nabooru had remarked many times, in fact, that Lila's resemblance to Zelda was uncanny, even for offspring.

It didn't surprise Zelda. When she had discovered the spell, she had also discovered the truth of her own parentage, a truth which revealed both why Zelda's features had always been so unusually angular for a Hylian woman...and what had become of the mother Nabooru had once spoken of, who abandoned her daughter and culture for her love of a certain Hylian noblewoman. Zelda and Nabooru were connected in ways unknown to the latter, and Lila's remarkable resemblance to her mother was simply a representation of that fact.

"I think this will be the last generation of daughters that I will lead," Nabooru murmured thoughtfully to herself. "Already I am far older than any leader of ours has ever been before she passed her command on."

"You are not that aged," Zelda protested, to which Nabooru laughed.

"No worries, my Princess. I will still be able and attractive for you for quite some time yet! But though you've made our personal lives very much better, our work with the desert and its beasts is only a little less demanding than ever, and I'm beginning to get tired from it," Nabooru told her, gently bringing Zelda to her side in an embrace. "Remember, my Gerudo sister, in our ways, it is good to get old; it used to be that very few had the chance to. Had you told me during your first visit that I would still be alive today, ten years later, I would have laughed uproariously at the idea.

"It has been your kindness to our people, your sharing so much of your land's richness with us, that has lessened our lives' difficulties and given me the option to retire, my love," Nabooru said warmly, and held Zelda closer. "Thank you for my life."

Zelda stood silently in the embrace, resting herself against her beloved and watching their daughters, and _their_ daughter, continue their contest. Eventually she asked, "Do you have anyone in mind to succeed you?"

Nabooru chuckled. "There's plenty of time to consider it...someone young, eager, and fantastically skilled, of course. Naturally all under my command will have their chance to prove themselves; I love all my daughters." She smirked, and fixed her eyes on Lila as she disarmed yet another opponent. "But I do have my favorites."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
